


Meeting Ghost

by malec44



Series: Dany and Jon fics [5]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: Cute, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 05:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12162213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malec44/pseuds/malec44
Summary: So this is just short and sweet, Dany meeting Ghost for the first time and the relationship that forms, small bit of Tyrion humor (love him) and a bit of Jon/Dany





	Meeting Ghost

When they reached Winterfell Jon was whisked away by lady Sansa and some northern lords, Dany guessed that he had some explaining to do. Dany wasn’t pressured to join and Jon told her to go look around, this it to be their home for at least a little while after all. She of course had her usual guard with her, Missandei and Tyrion came to.

Most of the people here didn’t dare to come close to her, maybe it was her? Or maybe it was the fact that two dothraki warriors were guarding her, people were looking but no one approached her. Tyrion was showing them places, mostly places where he at one point had passed out when he came here once all those years ago. “and this is were I slapped Joffery, one of my most treasured memories of the little cunt” Missandei was appalled “you slapped a child?” “oh believe me he deserved it, anyway I think we should go inside dinner will be served at nightfall and we still have to clean ourselves up”

Dany refused Missandei’s help insisting that the woman should get ready herself. She went to the room that Jon and her would share, they already let lady Sansa know that this is how it was going to go, no sneaking around. When she opened the door she somewhat expected Jon to be there but he wasn’t, someone else was. A big snow white wolf was laying on the bed, Jon had told Dany about Ghost but she didn’t expect the wolf to be this big. She didn’t know if it was wise to approach the wolf without Jon there but even though he was massive he looked friendly. She walked to the bed and waited for the moment that the wolf would start growling but he didn’t, he let her come so close that she could touch him.

Dany climbed onto the bed laying down next to the wolf, surprised at how calm Ghost was having a strange human next to him. Maybe it was the warmth in the room due to the roaring fire, maybe it was the wine or maybe it was just the long journey but at some point Dany fell asleep.

An hour later................

“Lord Tyrion, where is Daenarys?” Jon had been looking around everywhere but couldn’t find her, he wanted to talk to her about his meeting with the northern lords. “She was getting ready for dinner, I will go get her”, Tyrion went to Dany’s room and knocked; no answer “Daenarys? Are you in there”? He looked at the two dothraki soldiers, they told him the queen had been in there the whole time. He opened the door and dropped his wine goblet the moment he saw his queen laying on the bed with her head in the fur of the biggest wolf he had ever seen. When he came closer the wolf looked up and started growling, baring his teeth, Tyrion decided that it was best to not come closer. That’s when Daenarys raised her head, woken up by the wolf’s growling. “you want to explain this to me Dany? Did you get sick of your dragons? Or do you just like scaring the crap out of me?” Dany started laughing seeing the terrified look on her friends face. “Oh relax Tyrion, this is Ghost, he is Jon’s direwolf” “Oh yes that explains everything, any explanation as to why you’re taking a nap with him, I thought you liked cuddling Jon”. “Well Ghost is softer” she said this while slowly petting Ghost, who was almost purring in her hands. 

After reassuring Tyrion that she would be fine he left her to get ready, she dressed quickly wanting to see Jon. When she opened the door Ghost leapt of the bed following her out of the room. Ghost was taller than Dany and she had to reach her hand up to pet his head “you want to go with me Ghost?” the dothraki soldiers looked a bit uncomfortable seeing their queen talk to the big wolf, keeping their distance, guessing that the queen was quite safe without them. When they got to the dining hall she immediately spotted Jon, walking towards him. She was quite a sight, on her own a beauty but now also flanked by a huge direwolf, when Jon turned around he automatically started smiling. He gave Dany a kiss, happy to see her again and then went to Ghost trying to hug the gigantic beast and failing to do so. “I see Ghost has found you?” “Yes we took a nap, he is very soft” Jon didn’t know how to respond to that “should I be jealous?” Dany responded to that by leaning into Ghost’s side putting her head in his fur “maybe”.

From then on every minute spend at Winterfell Ghost was with Daenarys, protecting wherever she went, doing a great job keeping her warm as well, Jon was happy.


End file.
